Ojos Tristes
by Annie de Odair
Summary: "Estamos cambiando, fluyendo, dejando de ser quienes éramos… No dejaremos de ser quienes fuimos, pero no seremos los mismos. Seremos otros, otros intereses, otras almas, otras vidas…" Phineas e Isabella cambiaron, pero sus almas están intactas, sus sentimientos permanecen vivos.


**Bueno, estoy demasiado fanati****zada con las historias de Phineas e Isabella de adolescentes y bueno, he aquí una!**

* * *

**Ojos Tristes:**

Se encontraba mirándola detenidamente, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que hacía tantos años que eran mejores amigos.

Phineas siempre ignoró el hecho de que Isabella lo quería, no por malicia, si no por distracción. Aunque creara mundos estrafalarios, Phineas ignoraba muchas cosas de la vida _real._ Y ahora, cuando todos tenían dieciséis años, empezaron a darse cuenta de que ese mundo real, era la _verdadera realidad_ a la que debían enfrentar.

Nunca dejaron sus inventos extraordinarios y monumentales, nunca dejaron de ser quienes eran, pero ahora, en plena adolescencia, había otros retos que enfrentar, otras cosas que…_construir._

Y Phineas estaba mirándola. Y en el momento en que pensó en ella como algo más, se despidió enteramente de su niñez. Un crujido en el interior del pecho, un quiebre en su alma, un dolor insoportable, y una nueva esperanza.

— Creo que algo acaba de romperse dentro de mí.

Isabella lo miró ladeando la cabeza. Llevaban horas leyendo libros de todo tipo en el patio de la casa, donde tantas veces inventaron cosas.

— Yo también.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó sorprendido. — ¿Qué crees que sea? — Ella sonrió con melancolía.

— Muchas cosas. Estamos en duelo. — Phineas frunció el seño, y ella lo miró de frente.

— "Estamos cambiando, fluyendo, dejando de ser quienes éramos…" — Comenzó a leer el libro en su mano. — "No dejaremos de ser quienes fuimos, pero no seremos los mismos. Seremos otros, otros intereses, otras almas, otras vidas…"

— ¿De donde es eso?

— De este libro. — Phineas asomó su mirada y vio entre las hojas que Isabella supuestamente leía, un papel blanco mal recortado con la letra enrulada que él había visto tantas veces en sus cuadernos.

— Mentirosa. — Comentó sonriendo. — No tenías porque mentirme. — Isabella desvió la mirada, como quien quiere ocultar su talento por vergüenza. — Por favor, sigue leyéndome.

— "Seguramente nunca abandonaremos nuestras almas infantiles, las relegaremos a un rincón de nuestra memoria, intactas, al que podamos recurrir siempre para atesorar los buenos momentos. Pero ahora damos paso a otras almas. Almas adolescentes, que tiene un mundo maravilloso para explorar, un mundo que no se parece en nada a la niñez, y que sin embargo, puede ser igual de fantástico…"

Phineas sentía esa opresión en el pecho, típica de quien no sabe que le sucede, de quien quiere llorar sin motivo, o ponerse efusivo sin razón. Típico del adolescente en duelo.

— Me hace sentir tan…

— ¿Triste? — Preguntó mirándolo como una media sonrisa.

— Si… triste. Las cosas cambiaron tanto.

— Siempre cambian.

— Sabes Isabella, te volviste una adolescente melancólica. Tú fuiste sin dudas, la que más cambió de nosotros.

— Sin embargo hay cosas de mí que no cambiaron.

— ¿Cómo que?

— No podría decirte. Simplemente siento que soy la misma de siempre, pero a la vez soy otra. — Era una verdad, sin embargo si había algo de su niñez que Isabella no pudo cambiar ni olvidar. — ¿Y tu Phineas? ¿Cambiaste?

— Mucho. — Rió. — Cambié demasiado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Phineas habló.

— Tienes ojos tristes. Unos ojos intensamente azules… y tristes.

— Me siento triste. — Comentó desviando la mirada.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para que eso cambie?

— No lo creo.

— Vamos, algo debo poder hacer.

Isabella lo miró, y Phineas no pudo apartar la vista de sus lagunas azules.

— Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — Preguntó distraídamente.

Y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando sintió la pequeña nariz de Isabella rozar la suya.

— No creo que nadie pueda hacer nada por nadie. — Contestó embelesada. Ninguno de los dos estaba mirando al otro. Ambos habían cerrado los ojos por la inercia, y se guiaban por la cercanía del aliento suave del otro, del cabello de ella que le hacía cosquillas, la suave piel de uno en el otro.

— Te sorprenderías sabiendo a la gente que puedes ayudar.

Y la besó, y en ese momento sintió como si la haya besado antes, como si ya hubiera sentido esas mariposas en el estómago, el leve rubor en sus mejillas, esa sensación de alegría intensa y de ansiedad.

— Suena como si te hubiera besado antes… — Ella lo miró sonriendo y solo se acercó a besarlo nuevamente.

— Déjame comprobarlo…


End file.
